Beaker and Corinna’s Excellent Adventure in Kendal
Page 1 Beaker :Rain, Rain, Rain….two days of rain and mud and more rain and then cold…a long trip from Preston but at last the MacBratney family arrives in Kendall. http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o313/Corinna_Rose/travel1.jpg :Beaker and Corinna lead the wagon into the center of town. Beaker glances back and can see their son, Henri, peeking out from the wagon as their man, Hugh, pulls the team to a halt. Enid can be heard within singing to their infant daughter Ráichéal Rose. :Beaker guides his mount next to Corinna, “I’ve heard said that Kendal is a busy town. I can’t wait to meet the people here.” They both look out at the houses, people just starting to approach. :… Cmoon :Walking towards the center of town, Cmoon was earger to get home quickly to shut away the cold. She noticed what seemed like a wagon coming in from the distance. She goes to it in order to meet the visitors arriving. :"Welcome!" She says, " I'm Cmoon" she finished with a smile. Enef :Enef was on his rounds pretty early in the morning. He had just finished delivering letters to St. Georges Way and was returning home looking up at the sky, it would be raining again soon no doubt. :He turned his attention to the street and saw a wagon arriving into town, he saw Mayoress Cmoon over by it talking with the group, he thought he'd go and have a look at the visitors in town. :Welcome to Kendal and hello Mayoress! My its a mighty fine day today isnt it? Corinna :a grin at Beaker, happy with the warmth of their welcome, then sliding down from the mare.. flipping her skirts into a semblance of order... :Good day, m'Lady, good Sir... I am Corinna MacBratney... and this is my husband Beaker ... :tis indeed a find day ... nice to be out of the rain at last... we had known the autumn may bring unsettled weather, but still.. a little conspiratorial grin.. tis a long time for a toddler to be cooped up in a wagon... especially with pets, and a bairn ... :her smile broadening as Henri makes his presence known... dashing through the group after with Fox and the pups at his heels ... :this seems a delightful town.. where might we find a good tavern? Enef :Enef watches the toddler run about, with a smile, before answering her question, :If you follow the road down there on the corner of St. Georges Way and Beezon road is 'The Cougar' further down Beezon you come pass 'Ye Olde Village Inn'. The Town Hall Inn is accross the river on Blackhall street. Now lets go get some warmth in our bones Lyrabeecher :Lyra was wandering through the streets of town after a long day at the mine, thinking about where she'd be laying her head for the night since she did not yet have an actual home. Then she noticed the wagon in the road ahead and, for a moment, the sight brought back the bad memory of her last wagon ride. But then she caught sight of the people and relaxed, particularly from watching the cute little boy scamper with his animal friends; there was no threat here. :She watched the group from a distance curiously. Corinna :looking up at Beaker... her eyes dancing :doesn't that sound wonderful my love... glancing back to Enef ... :a warm place.. and food would be a great idea... :hearing Enid approaching.. she reaches for Ráichéal Rose ... cuddling her to her breast ... noting a young lady off to the side watching... wondering why she does not approach.. thinking perhaps she was just wary... :Perhaps you could let Hugh know we will be down the way at a Tavern.. then please do join us Enid.. :lead on good Sir... Numpty :Seeing her little brother walking down the road towards cougars Numpty waddles over, :"Hello little brother, and hello and welcome to our visitors, im mrs numpty wargrave im so pleased to meet you, now lets wander off to get beer, on me of course :). :Laughing at the little guys antics with his animals she shows him her baby dragon hidden under her skirts then leads the way while she lets him cuddle with her. :'Dont worry she wont bite or burn very well trained for a baby dragon, my he's a gorgeous little mite isnt he, i cant wait to have this one out in 7 weeks, here we are the best tavern in town just because :)" :Leading the guests to their seats and serving food and drinks for all numpty wonders back behind the bar to find some treats to keep the kiddy happy. Beaker :Beaker slides his arm around Corinna's narrow waist, enjoying the close contact now as much as the first time. He marvels at the welcome, laughing with joy, "Yes, lead on indeed! A sampling of the treats of Kendal is just what we desire." :"Tell us, why is this the happiest town in all Lancaster?" :... Lyrabeecher :Lyra saw the group was heading off towards one of the town taverns and that the man leading them was Enef, whom she had met the other evening. She decided to follow. She saw another woman whom she'd not yet met join the group and escort them into the tavern. :Lyra stepped tentatively into the tavern as well. She approached the woman who was now behind the bar and said, "Hello. My name is Lyra Beecher. I am new in town. I haven't much money to buy drink but might I purchase a small crust of bread?" Then she turned to the group and, smiling politely, said, "I hope I'm not intruding on a private gathering." Beaker :The MacBratney’s enjoy an incredible meal. Good food and good friendship, what more can one want for? :“It has been a joy getting to know you all but we have many places to visit and must push off even as we are just getting comfortable here. Let it be known that Kendal has been a real bright spot on our journeys and we intend to return.” :Beaker and Corinna shake hands, hug, nod and such as appropriate as Hugh loads the wagon for departure. Category:Histories